Llévame a Cualquier Lugar
by Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa
Summary: ―Sasuke, ¿por qué me has ayudado? ―preguntó―. Tú reputación es bastante peor que la de Sasori, seguro que has avergonzado a docenas de chicas.―Eso no es cierto.―Pues todo el mundo lo dice ―comentó con indiferencia.―¿Por qué crees que no eres como Sasori?,Yo no sabía el significado real del adjetivo idiota hasta que te conocí hace un par de meses.―Muy graciosa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayo Chicas!**_

_**Lo sé, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que subí una historia, casi un año para ser más exactos,**__**pero es que realmente han pasado muchísimas cosas en mi vida y aunque intenté publicar algo varias veces, no encontraba una buena historia para compartirles y simplemente lo abandonaba, pero ya no más!**__**He traído esta historia a ustedes porque la leí hace mucho tiempo y siempre tuve la idea de subirla, pero nunca lo hice y espero sinceramente redimirme...Lo que pasó realmente fue que me di una vuelta por mis anteriores historias y leí los comentarios y me di cuenta de que extrañaba mucho y recordé lo feliz que me hacía subir historias para ustedes. Así que aquí se las dejo, toda suya :D**_

_**Los personajes son de Msasashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Alice Kellen**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**Llévame**** a cualquier Lugar**

**1**

**Sakura**

Me sudaban las manos, tenía el estómago revuelto y notaba un ligero temblor que se extendía por mis piernas, como si éstas fuesen de gelatina. Jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa. Probablemente, estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

Respiré hondo repetidas veces, intentando alejar mis temores. Había bastantes alumnos reunidos en el salón de actos de la universidad y todos ellos tenían el mismo objetivo: participar en el concurso convocado por la cadena local de la televisión del condado de Berkshire. Cada cuatro años ―como si de unas olimpiadas se tratase―, la cadena Princett colaboraba con la universidad de Reading, dirigiendo y organizando el concurso Joven Promesa. Podían presentarse al casting inicial los alumnos matriculados en periodismo en la universidad, abarcando todos los cursos. En la primera criba, que era exactamente donde me encontraba, se elegía a los seis participantes que formarían parte del concurso. Durante el año universitario, exactamente hasta marzo, los seis afortunados se batirán en duelo realizando reportajes como locutores, que se emitirán en directo a través del canal online del campus.

¿Cómo ganar? Conquistando al público. Los reportajes se publicarán en la página web de la universidad y los alumnos votarán sus favoritos, dando como resultado a los dos finalistas tras varias rondas de eliminación. Eso sí, afortunadamente el ganador definitivo será decisión de los jueces. Sin embargo, para conseguir llegar a participar en el último reportaje, era obvio que había que caerle en gracia al público. Así funcionaba también la audiencia en la vida real.

El suculento premio era poder trabajar durante uno de los meses de verano en la cadena Princett. A pesar de que consistía en cubrir un puesto de becaria ―nunca estaba de más aprender a preparar cafés o reorganizar el papeleo de tus superiores―, era una oportunidad única. Podías conocer desde dentro cómo funcionaba una cadena de televisión, conseguir valiosos contactos y, todavía más importante, tener una experiencia en el sector para poder trazar la primera línea del currículum. Años atrás, ganar el concurso había sido crucial para muchos locutores que terminaron ocupando puestos privilegiados e importantes. Hacerse con el galardón Joven Promesa, abría muchas puertas. En el salón de actos de la universidad, se llegaron a congregar alrededor de treinta alumnos para presentarse al casting. Todos estábamos de pie, formando una perfecta fila india, a la espera de que el acto comenzase.

En la primera hilera de butacas, estaban sentados los colaboradores de la cadena que se encargarían, poco después, de elegir a los seis participantes; entre los jueces se incluía también el famoso presentador estrella de la cadena Princett, Kakashi Hatake. Observé con atención cómo se acomodaban en los asientos y preparaban algunos papeles para tomar anotaciones, antes de desviar la mirada para centrarme en mis compañeros. La mayoría parecía compartir mi nerviosismo. Eh bien. Intenté distinguir algún rostro familiar, pero apenas había alumnos de primero, casi todos eran de cursos más avanzados. Una pequeña ventaja que a mí no me favorecía.

Cuando Kakashi se levantó de una de las butacas y subió al escenario, logró acaparar la atención de los alumnos. Los murmullos se silenciaron rápidamente dando paso a un inquietante silencio. El famoso presentador dirigió el micrófono hacia sus labios sin prisa y sonrió de un modo estúpidamente encantador antes de hablar.

―Supongo que muchos me conoceréis por presentar las noticias de la noche en la cadena Princett―cogió mucho aire de golpe y fingió sentirse abrumado por la emoción. Luego miró nuevamente al público y, cuando volvió a hablar, advertí el leve eco de su voz que parecía golpear contra las paredes del salón de actos―. Pero hoy quiero dirigirme a vosotros como uno más. Hace unos años, también estaba ahí abajo, mirando de reojo a un escenario que me aterrorizaba, a la espera de realizar el primer casting de mi vida.

Intentaba mostrarse cercano, quería que nos sintiésemos identificados. Pestañeó en exceso, fingiendo estar conmovido; Kakashi Hatake sabía qué gesto debía utilizar en cada momento. Habitualmente vestía riguroso traje de chaqueta, pero para la ocasión había optado por unos pantalones color caqui y una camiseta informal. No me gustaba como presentador, pero debía admitir que actuar se le daba genial.

― ¿Sabéis lo que ocurrió al final, verdad? Gané el concurso ―sonrió con satisfacción―. Es una experiencia inigualable. Un trampolín laboral ―señaló con un dedo al público y lo movió de un lado a otro, abarcando el perímetro del salón de actos―. Todos tenéis la oportunidad de ganar. Dejad atrás los nervios, subid al escenario y demostrad lo que sois capaces de hacer.

Una entusiasta tanda de aplausos retumbó en las paredes del salón de actos. Los estudiantes se manifestaron sumamente emocionados tras el discurso, sentimiento que no compartía. Me pregunté cuántos de mis compañeros se habían presentado al casting solo para poder ver al presentador en vivo y en directo.

No me gustaba Kakashi Hatake, su mirada era siempre esquiva. No solo era conocido por presentar las noticias de la noche, sino también por sus escarceos con jóvenes famosas y por protagonizar portadas en conocidas revistas del corazón. Su vida privada, había sido el desencadenante hacia la audiencia.

Cuando él volvió a sentarse, sin más preámbulos, el jurado le indicó al primer alumno de la fila que subiese al escenario. Guardamos silencio absoluto. Observé al joven delgado que se dirigía hacia el micrófono con cautela. Se colocó con el dedo meñique las enormes gafas redondas que acaparaban la atención sobre su rostro y comenzó a informar sobre un asesinato cometido cerca del centro de Londres, a plena luz del día. Tras la primera prueba, el escenario fue ocupado por un alumno tras otro hasta que la longitud de la fila, donde me encontraba, disminuyó. Algunos estudiantes tartamudeaban, se trababan o repetían en exceso ciertas palabras; probablemente serían descalificados por ello. Distinguí rápidamente a los que más destacaban: una chica menuda de voz dulce parecía haber seducido al jurado con su inocencia, a pesar de que se mostraba nerviosa. Rock Lee―a quién conocía de la clase de literatura, aunque cursaba segundo curso, porque había repetido esa asignatura―, hizo un reportaje sobre una fábrica de ositos de peluche y encandiló al público con comentarios graciosos.

Cuando llegó mi turno, exhalé despacio. Ascendí con una lentitud preocupante los escalones que dirigían al escenario. Quería huir. Durante unos instantes, me convencí de que presentarme al concurso había sido una mala idea. Casi me obligué a caminar, porque mis piernas no parecían querer hacerlo por inercia. Centré la mirada en el micrófono, evitando así enfrentarme al jurado. Percibía decenas de ojos clavados en mí evaluándome con detenimiento, exactamente como yo había hecho con mis compañeros minutos atrás. Intenté dejar atrás la inseguridad que me abrazaba e imaginé que estaba sola en mi habitación, ensayando. Cogí el micrófono y sonreí.

―Las últimas estadísticas indican que París continua siendo el segundo destino turístico más popular del mundo, por detrás de Londres, con más de 42 millones de visitantes extranjeros al año ―dije―. Cuenta con muchos de los monumentos más admirados, tales como la Catedral de Notre Dame, el Arco de Triunfo, el Panteón, la Ópera Garnier… y por supuesto la famosa Torre Eiffel, que podéis ver a mi espalda ―extendí la mano hacia atrás, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, como si estuviese mostrándole al espectador la obra de Gustave Eiffel, fingiendo que me encontraba en el extremo del Campo de Marte, a la orilla del río Sena―. La capital francesa también alberga reconocidas instituciones culturales, como el Louvre, el Museo Orsay o el Museo Nacional de Historia Natural ―concluí, dedicándole al jurado la más amplia de mis sonrisas―. Les ha informado Sakura Haruno.

Al terminar, respiré hondo. Cuando miré hacia el grupo del jurado, distinguí a Kakashi Hatake sonriendo; quise pensar que aquello era una buena señal. Mientras bajaba los escalones del escenario, y avanzaba hacia el grupo de alumnos que ya habían realizado su presentación, rememoré mi actuación. No me había trabado o equivocado ni una sola vez. Había utilizado un tono claro y lineal y, aunque me preocupaba que mi acento francés pudiese notarse en exceso y desagradarles, estaba convencida de que lo había hecho bastante bien.

Agité las manos, como si de ese modo fuese a expulsar el nerviosismo y la energía negativa que se apoderaba de mí. Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Alcé la vista hacia el escenario, al tiempo que el siguiente estudiante caminaba con despreocupación hacia el centro, preparándose para dar su noticia. Tenía el cabello oscuro, ligeramente despeinado, y vestía de un modo informal pero andaba con cierta elegancia. Sonrió cuando sus dedos rozaron el micrófono. No era una sonrisa inocente. Era una de esas ladeadas sonrisas provocadoras e, inmediatamente, advertí que algunas chicas a mi alrededor comenzaban a susurrar entre ellas.

Pathétique.

En cuanto empezó a hablar, conquistó al público y probablemente también al jurado. Tenía una voz profunda, algo ronca y su inglés era clásico, con ese típico acento refinado característico de ciertas zonas del país. No se mantenía quieto en el escenario como sí habíamos hecho todos los demás, sino que caminaba de un lado a otro con seguridad y soltura. Cuando terminó el reportaje, mostró otra irresistible sonrisa e, inconscientemente, puse los ojos en blanco. Bien. Vale. Era insultantemente guapo, ¿pero acaso no era triste que utilizase sus encantos físicos para destacar entre los demás? Ligeramente molesta, miré a varias de las concursantes y advertí que la gran mayoría llevaban ajustadas camisetas que dejaban a la vista pronunciados escotes. Touché. Empecé a sentirme como una especie en extinción.

A pesar de que al finalizar mi actuación me había sentido bastante satisfecha, cuando el casting concluyó y el jurado se reunió para deliberar sus elecciones, me convencí de que no formaría parte de los seis seleccionados; era más fácil prepararme para lo peor y luego alegrarme en caso de que hubiese suerte. Rock Lee apoyó una mano en mi brazo, llamando mi atención.

― ¿Nerviosa?

―Como todos, supongo ―me encogí de hombros―. Tu reportaje ha sido genial. Muy divertido.

―Gracias ―sonrió con sinceridad―. Pero si alguien tiene posibilidades de ganar, sin duda, eres tú.

Bufé, incrédula.

―En serio, el acento te da un punto extra ―entrecerró los ojos―, además, tienes una vocecita encantadora.

Dejamos de hablar cuando el jurado comenzó a ponerse en pie. Me sorprendió que tomasen la decisión tan rápido; no era un buen augurio. Se dirigieron hacia nosotros y Kakashi Hatake volvió a convertirse en el centro de atención cuando habló.

―Antes de dar los nombres de los seis estudiantes seleccionados, quiero felicitar a todos los presentes ―dijo―. El nivel ha sido muy alto desde el principio. Es un honor para mí y mis compañeros poder descubrir el talento que tenéis.

Dejando a un lado las palabras de consuelo, Kakashi clavó la mirada en el papel que sostenía en las manos.

―Los nombres de los seleccionados son: Ten Ten Ama, Konan Yutaka, Rock Lee, Sasuke Huchiha…

El joven que tanto había destacado sobre el escenario gracias a sus encantos físicos, consiguiendo suspiros por parte de algunas chicas, dio un paso al frente rompiendo la fila.

―Es Sasuke Uchiha ―le corrigió, sin el menor tono de duda en la voz.

Kakashi Hatake frunció el ceño, molesto por la interrupción.

―Como sea, Sasuke Uchiha ―tosió, aclarándose la garganta―. Sakura Haruno y Temari No Sabaku.

Solté todo el aire que había contenido, respirando al fin tranquila. Quise gritar de emoción, saltar felizmente o bailar alguna danza ridícula pero, lógicamente, me contuve como todos los demás y apenas me moví unos centímetros. Permanecí clavada en el suelo como una fría estatua con la mirada fija en los integrantes de la cadena. Sonreí tímidamente, pero luego me sentí algo alicaída por los alumnos no seleccionados que comenzaron a abandonar el salón de actos.

Dos de las chicas ganadoras, que al parecer también eran amigas, se acercaron a felicitarme.

―Me llamo Konan ―dijo la más bajita. Era la joven que tenía una voz angelical.

―Yo Sakura ―respondí, notando las palabras espesas, como si todavía me costase pronunciar adecuadamente a causa de los nervios―. Encantada.

Miré a su amiga Ten Ten, dispuesta a presentarme, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Temari No Sabaku se interpuso entre nosotras. Alzó los brazos hacia mí, gesticulando en exceso con las manos, detalle que habitualmente me sacaba de quicio.

―¡Me ha encantado tu actuación, Sakura! Eres muy mona ―apoyó sus dedos en mi hombro, adueñándose de una confianza que no le había dado―. ¿De dónde eres?

―París, Francia ―dije de forma autómata. Había respondido infinidad de veces esa pregunta durante el cursillo de verano de la universidad, donde casi todos éramos extranjeros.

―Oh, qué envidia ―sonrió―, ¡adoro la ciudad del amor!

En cuanto Kakashi Hatake se acercó a nosotros, Temari me dio la espalda dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad para charlar con él. Miré a mi alrededor y advertí que los alumnos que no habían sido elegidos ya habían abandonado el salón de actos. Me sobresalté al notar una mano rozando delicadamente mi cintura; di un paso hacia atrás, apartándome súbitamente, como si el contacto quemase.

Sasuke Uchiha sonrió.

―Enhorabuena ―dijo secamente.

―Lo mismo digo.

Durante más tiempo del adecuado, Sasuke me miró fijamente. Estaba a punto de decir algo que lograse romper el incómodo silencio, cuando él dio media vuelta y empezó a hablar con Konan. Me situé al lado de Mark, dado que era el único finalista al que conocía. Una mujer, que había formado parte del jurado, se acercó a nosotros y nos repartió unas carpetas de color azul.

―Supongo que estaréis al tanto de cómo funciona el concurso ―dijo―, si tenéis alguna duda, encontraréis un informe detallado dentro de las carpetas, así como las fechas y el horario de los reportajes que debéis realizar ―especificó―. Os recuerdo que se emitirán en directo a través del canal online de la universidad y que, dependiendo de las votaciones recibidas en la página web de la cadena, tras cada tanda se descalificará a dos participantes que deberán abandonar el concurso.

No parecía emocionarle la idea de explicarnos los detalles, se mostraba desganada y fruncía los labios constantemente. Aclaró que iríamos acompañados por una cámara y un programador informático para grabar los reportajes y que no había opción de repetir la toma en caso de que saliese mal. Hizo hincapié en el elevado coste que suponía un directo.

―… tal como acordamos con el consejo de la universidad, el concurso finalizará en marzo para que no suponga un problema de cara a los exámenes finales ―nos recordó―. Cada mes se realizará un reportaje. Y cada tanda eliminatoria consta de dos reportajes, lo cual supone que en diciembre habrá cuatro participantes y, por ende, en febrero quedarán los dos finalistas ―suspiró sonoramente―. La final será en marzo. Ese reportaje será improvisado, no os daremos un tema en concreto sobre el que tratar. Y como sabéis, el ganador será elegido por nosotros, los jueces.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, como si estuviese intentando recordar algo importante.

―Ah, sí, necesitamos vuestros datos completos ―añadió, rebuscando en su carpeta hasta que dio con los papeles indicados―. Es de crucial importancia que el teléfono que facilitéis, esté operativo.

Nos indicaron que en cuanto terminásemos de rellenar el papel con los datos correspondientes, podíamos marcharnos; así que en cuanto tracé mi firma, me guardé el bolígrafo en el bolso y me despedí rápidamente de los demás, salí casi corriendo del salón de actos. Agradecí el viento que soplaba, revolviéndome el cabello y despejando mi mente. Respiré hondo, sintiéndome satisfecha conmigo misma, y comencé a caminar a paso raudo por las inmediaciones de uno de los tres campus repartidos por la zona estudiantil de la ciudad. Empezaba a oscurecer, pero todavía había bastante gente deambulando por las calles de piedra que recorrían la universidad de Reading. Reading se encontraba dentro del condado de Berkshire, en Inglaterra; a medio camino entre Londres y Oxford. Albergaba alrededor de 15.000 estudiantes de diferentes nacionalidades. A menudo la denominaban ciudad universitaria.

Llegué a Reading, junto a mi mejor amiga Hinata, a principios de julio con la intención de aprovechar el periodo vacacional para instalarnos en la residencia, así podríamos acudir al curso que ofrece la universidad para alumnos extranjeros y conocer mejor la ciudad. Casi todos los alumnos de primer año ―especialmente si no eran de nacionalidad inglesa―, convivían en las numerosas residencias que había en los tres campus universitarios. En resumidas cuentas, significaba que tenías que compartir habitación con otros compañeros, ser puntual con el horario de comidas si no querías quedarte con el estómago vacío y sociabilizarte más de lo deseado.

Los estudiantes que llevaban un par de años en la universidad, solían abandonar la residencia en busca de libertad. Alquilaban pisos compartidos si podían permitírselo económicamente e incluso habitaciones sueltas. Proseguí caminando por el campus universitario, que estaba repleto de jardines cuya viveza contrastaba con los caminos peatonales y los edificios construidos en piedra. Me dirigí hacia uno de los jardines y, tras sacar el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, me senté sobre el césped con las piernas cruzadas. Advertí que mi padre me había enviado nuevamente uno de sus filosóficos mensajes. O como él solía decir, cito textualmente: Palabras llenas de inspiración. Desde que había abandonado París para acudir a la universidad a principios de verano, se había convertido en una costumbre diaria.

El éxito consiste en vencer el temor al fracaso . Charles Augustin Sainte-Beuve

Sonreí en cuanto terminé de leer el mensaje y marqué a toda prisa el número de mi casa.

―Hola, cielo ―respondió mi madre al otro lado de la línea―, ¿cómo ha ido el día?, ¿qué has comido? Me preocupa que la comida del comedor no sea sana…

― ¡Mamá, me han seleccionado para el concurso!

―Cariño, ¡eso es… maravilloso! ―escuché cómo llamaba a mi padre a gritos para contarle la noticia―. Estamos orgullosos de ti.

No pude evitar sonreír.

―Tendrás que explicarme dónde puedo ver los reportajes ―dijo―. Ya sabes que el Sr. Internet y yo no nos llevamos demasiado bien. Les relaté a mis padres cómo había sido mi actuación, lo que sentí sobre el escenario frente a todos los estudiantes, el proceso de selección y las primeras impresiones de los otros cinco finalistas. Mientras contaba lo ocurrido detalladamente, mamá reía de vez en cuando con cierto nerviosismo; por el tono de su voz, notaba que intentaba disimular lo mucho que le emocionaba la noticia.

El único propósito de mis padres, desde que tenía uso de razón, era que fuese a la universidad. Ellos eran dos artistas, cada uno a su manera, y valoraban la cultura como pocos más lo hacían. Mamá era pintora. Había estudiado economía en la universidad, pero dejar a un lado su pasión para sumergirse en un montón de papeles repletos de números no era una opción. Ella necesitaba pintar. Y nosotros necesitábamos ver cómo lo hacía. Era cierto que no era un trabajo bien valorado ―al menos no económicamente―, pero no existía nada más gratificante que verla con su bata blanca, repleta de coloridas manchas de pintura, moviéndose ajetreada por su pequeño estudio con una brocha en la mano. Me encantaba sentarme en el sofá que había al fondo de la habitación, bajo el ventanal tras el que se dibujaba la ciudad de París, para observar ensimismada cómo pintaba un cuadro tras otro. La inspiración le llegaba a trompicones, mamá no era especialmente constante, pero cuando eso ocurría entraba en un maravilloso estado creativo. Se le iluminaban los ojos y éstos se tornaban ligeramente acuosos, casi como si fuese a llorar por la emoción contenida. Un rubor rosado se propagaba por sus mejillas y era incapaz de escuchar o ver nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como si el mundo entero se hubiese congelado para ella.

Vendía algunos cuadros. Cada vez más, probablemente por el efecto producido por el boca a boca de sus fieles clientes. Sin embargo, seguía sin ser suficiente ―especialmente si comparábamos las ganancias con el salario medio―, pero tanto mi padre como yo teníamos la certeza de que algún día sería reconocida como una gran artista.

Papá, por el contrario, sí tenía un trabajo estable. Y además, era el trabajo de sus sueños. Desde hacía más de quince años, ocupaba un puesto en una escuela de adultos como profesor de literatura. A él le entusiasmaba que, personas que habían dejado atrás su juventud, todavía mantuviesen la mente abierta con ganas de aprender. Era una labor gratificante. Salía de casa a las ocho de la mañana con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. Y cuando regresaba, contra todo pronóstico, esa sonrisa no había disminuido sino que era todavía más amplia.

Mis padres se conocieron en la feria cultural independiente que se organizaba anualmente en la ciudad. Ella presidía una pequeña caseta, junto a otros pintores poco reconocidos, donde exponían sus cuadros. Papá era un visitante más a la espera de pasar un día agradable en la transitada feria. Él se quedó totalmente prendido por uno de los cuadros de mi madre y se decidió a comprarlo, aunque para ello tuviese que gastarse los ahorros de todo un año. Cuando él pagó y ella fue a devolverle el cambio, sus dedos se rozaron y… ya está. Así fue su historia de amor. Increíble, pero cierto. Dos años después, me trajeron al mundo.

Decidieron llamarme Sakura porque etimológicamente el nombre proviene de Flor de cerezo. Les gustó porque era un símbolo de feminidad y belleza. Nunca me he interesado demasiado por el significado de los nombres, pero mis padres le dan mucho valor a ese tipo de cosas que a mí suelen parecerme poco fiables.

Gracias al esfuerzo de mis padres, asistí desde pequeña a un colegio bilingüe. Obtener el certificado de uso de inglés como primera lengua era una gran ventaja para, más tarde, introducirme en el mundo laboral. Cuando, el pasado año, convocaron las becas para acudir a una universidad extranjera de habla inglesa, no me lo pensé dos veces. Siempre me había preocupado por mis calificaciones, no solo porque quería compensar todo lo que mis padres habían hecho por mí ―por decirlo de un modo elegante, en casa no sobraba ni un céntimo―, sino porque realmente me importaba. Me había interesado por el periodismo desde pequeña, había participado en todos los diarios escolares desde primaria y me encantaba ver las noticias, contrastar datos, comparar diferentes puntos de vista, documentarme… Siempre quise pensar que sin información, en todos los sentidos, no éramos nada.

Y ahora, era finalista del concurso.

Y quería ganar.

.

* * *

.

**Trataré de subir conti pronto y si no se engancharon de una denle una oportunidad! No se van a arrepentir, el prox. cap está contado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, así que nos leemos ahí y les agradecería muchísimo si me dejan reviews, sirven de motivación ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**.**

**.**

_**Katherine Gremory**_

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo chicas!**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo cap de la historia que como les había dicho está narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke,**

**espero les guste y si no, no se preocupen, en el próximo cap empieza lo bueno! :D**

**Muchas gracias a las personitas que dejaron reviews, le dieron follow y pusieron en favoritos la historia, me hace muy feliz que les esté gustando, porque**

**básicamente la subí con ese fin.**

**Espero actualizar más seguido, para que no se haga tan tediosa la espera. Disculpen los errores si los hay**

** y sin nada más que decir, adelante con la lectura :3**

_**No olviden que los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia pertenece a Alice Kellen .**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Llévame a cualquier lugar**

_**2**_

_**Sasuke**_

Mientras caminaba por la calle Castle, rememoré las actuaciones de los otros cinco finalistas. Estaba seguro de que el bromista, Lee, me daría problemas. Temari, como media universidad bien sabía, no era de fiar. A las otras chicas apenas las conocía.

Me preocupaba Sakura y su ridículo acento francés. Cautivaba. Llamaba demasiado la atención. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella.

No recordaba haberla visto anteriormente por la universidad, suponía que era de primer año. Los estudiantes recién llegados, siempre solían ser temerosos. Se sentían vulnerables ante las novedades que les presentaba la vida universitaria, pero Sakura no se mostraba así. Si se había sentido nerviosa, sabía bien cómo ocultar sus emociones para que nadie se percatase de ello.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

No había demasiada gente por las calles de Reading porque era casi la hora de la cena, así que caminé por la calzaba sin tener que esquivar las bicicletas que habitualmente recorrían la ciudad, ya que era el medio de transporte más común entre los estudiantes. Conocía bastante bien Reading, no solo porque cursaba tercer año de carrera y llevaba tiempo asentado allí, sino porque me había criado en una urbanización de Romford, muy cerca de la capital, Londres.

Asistir a esa universidad, y el hecho de mi padre me regalase un coche tras cumplir los dieciocho, me permitía visitar habitualmente a mamá y a Sayuri, mi hermana pequeña, ya que Romford estaba a unos ciento veinte kilómetros de Reading.

La mayoría de las viviendas de la ciudad son del estilo reina Ana, pequeñas casas de ladrillo rojo unifamiliares, normalmente de dos alturas o más. Me gustaba Reading, su estética, su estilo de vida… había numerosos pub y lugares de ocio ―entre otras cosas, albergaba uno de los festivales musicales más conocidos del mundo, el Reading Festival―; además era, probablemente, el centro de negocios más significativo del sudeste de Inglaterra, aparte de Londres, y la mayoría de las compañías importantes de Gran Bretaña tenían su sede en la ciudad, lo cual era una ventaja a la hora de realizar las prácticas al finalizar la carrera y poder optar a un puesto en una gran empresa.

Dejé de caminar, tras distinguir el bar Sahara a lo lejos. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y respiré hondo. Hablar con mi madre, en ocasiones, era complicado. Había momentos de calma que, sin previo aviso, se transformaban en tormentas bajo las que no podía caminar. Mejor dicho: _no sabía hacerlo_.

―Mamá, ¿cómo estás? ―apoyé el hombro sobre el cristal del escaparate de una tienda de electrodomésticos.

―Genial, cariño ―tosió―, ¿qué tal ha ido el concurso?

―Lo cierto es que bien.

― ¿Significa que vas a participar?

―Sí ―sonreí, aunque ella no pudiese verme.

― ¡Es fantástico! Me alego mucho, Sasuke―hizo una pausa y advertí que estaba bebiendo agua―. Lo celebraremos cuando vengas este fin de semana.

―Claro ―asentí con la cabeza―, díselo a Sayuri.

―Le hará muy feliz ―dijo―. ¡Pero no quiero que dejes de lado los estudios por culpa del concurso! Y recuerda planchar la ropa, es importante Sasuke.

―Lo sé, mamá.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué siempre le preocupaba tanto que no planchase la ropa? Solo tenía que estirarla un poco… y punto. Todos lo hacíamos, no era el único. Cuando iba a casa, mamá solía evaluar mi ropa al detalle en busca de arrugas que alisar a toda prisa, como si el destino de mi vida dependiese de ello.

―Voy a llamar a tu padre para contarle la noticia ―exhaló un suspiro, seguido de un silencio incómodo―. Le gustará saberlo.

―Tengo que colgar, mamá ―bajé la mirada, hasta clavar los ojos en mis zapatillas, como si temiese mirar a mi alrededor―. He quedado con unos amigos.

―Vale, cariño. Pásalo bien.

Respiré hondo cuando colgué.

Odiaba siquiera el simple hecho de que le nombrase. Era humillante para ella; no comprendía cómo podía mantener una relación cordial con él después de todo lo ocurrido.

Llevaba tres años sin hablar con mi padre, justo desde el verano que hice la inscripción para la universidad. Fugaku Uchiha se había separado de mi madre cuando ella descubrió que él le engañaba. Tras aquello, ni siquiera había dicho un lo siento o un cometí un error. Perdóname. No. En absoluto. Todavía recuerdo la bronca monumental que mis padres tuvieron ese día, en la cocina de casa. Le pedí a mi hermana pequeña que subiese a su habitación, con la esperanza de que no escuchase los gritos de ambos, y me quedé junto a la puerta a la espera de que él rogase que le perdonara. Pero nunca ocurrió. Lo único que mi padre dijo fue:

Esto no funciona. No está funcionando. Voy a estar a tu lado en todo lo que necesites, pero creo que cada cual debería seguir su camino.

Tras aquellas palabras hubo un silencio que se me antojó eterno. Después, mamá contestó.

Ya lo sé, Fugaku. Lo sé. Tendremos que hablar con los chicos….

¿Puedo abrazarte?, preguntó él.

Sí, claro que sí.

Eso había sido todo. Un matrimonio terminado con cuatro frases cortas y sin sentido. Nunca logré entenderlo pero, pasado cierto tiempo, dejé de intentarlo. Ya no me importaba comprender por qué a ella no le cabreaba la situación, ni tampoco por qué él era un gilipollas.

Mi padre y yo siempre habíamos estado muy unidos, hasta que me enteré de lo que había hecho. Desde ese instante, supe que no volvería a verle del mismo modo, independientemente de la incomprensible reacción de mi madre ante lo ocurrido. Me había pasado la vida idolatrándolo, quizá por eso la caída del pedestal fue tan brusca. Odiaba que mi padre fuese el causante del dolor de mamá, de la ansiedad de Sayuri, de la separación familiar… Porque en líneas generales, de un modo u otro, todo era por su culpa.

Tras el divorcio, él se mudó a Nueva York para trabajar como socio activo en una gran empresa de abogados.

No sé qué me molestó más, si el hecho de que traicionase a mi madre o que huyese como un cobarde. Probablemente, ambas cosas.

El día que subió a ese avión, rumbo a Nueva York, fue la última vez que hablamos. Mientras observaba cómo caminaba hacia la puerta de embarque, con su típico andar despreocupado, sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí. Y no quise hacer nada por repararlo, estaba bien así.

Nunca volví a cogerle el teléfono, a pesar de que seguía llamándome semanalmente. No creía que lo mereciese. En cambio, tanto mi madre como Sayuri continuaban manteniendo el contacto con él e incluso mi hermana había pasado un mes en Nueva York, durante los dos últimos veranos. Jamás le reproché nada a ella, respetaba su decisión. Entendía que para Sayuri hubiese sido complicado decirle adiós a su padre, aunque para mí fue una decisión sumamente fácil_. Demasiado fácil_, en realidad.

Y no me arrepentía en absoluto.

A veces, cuando llamaba y dejaba que el móvil vibrase hasta que él colgaba, imaginaba a mi padre, sentado en su elegante despacho con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa de madera de roble y el teléfono pegado a la oreja, mientras observaba por el gigantesco ventanal de su despacho los rascacielos colindantes que se alzaban hacia el cielo azul de Nueva York.

Sacudí la cabeza, desprendiéndome con ese simple gesto de todos mis problemas. Cuando entré en el bar Sahara, divisé a mis amigos en una de las mesas del fondo. Pedí una cerveza en la barra mientras percibía de reojo cómo Sai alzaba una mano en alto, señalándome antes de gritar:

― ¿ERES FINALISTA?

Algunos clientes del bar le miraron cuando alzó la voz. Cogí la cerveza de la barra y me acomodé en la única silla que quedaba libre alrededor de la mesa.

― ¿Eres finalista? ―repitió.

―Sí, claro que sí ―me dejé caer sobre el respaldo de la silla―, pero no hace falta que lo anuncies a los cuatro vientos.

―Enhorabuena, Sasuke ―Naruto apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

―Prometo que si terminas ganando y te haces famoso como Kakashi Hatake, iré a los platós de televisión para hablar de ti y sacar tajada ―comentó Sai divertido.

No me gustó que me comparase con Kakashi Hatake, ese tío era idiota.

Bebí un trago de cerveza.

― ¿Quiénes son los demás finalistas? ―preguntó Matsuri el nuevo ligue de Sai. Tanto ella como su amiga, a la cual no conocía, me miraron interesadas.

―Un tal Rock Lee de segundo curso que va de graciosillo ―respondí con una mueca de asco―. Otras dos chicas de cuarto, la víbora de Temari No Sabaku...

―Oh, qué horror, odio a Temari ―comentó la joven que no conocía, interrumpiéndome.

―Y Sakura Haruno, que debe ser de primer año porque no la había visto antes.

Matsuri frunció los labios.

―Conozco a Sakura. El otro día fue a uno de los entrenamientos de fútbol con una amiga; al parecer tiene un lío con Sasori.

― ¿Quién es Sasori? ―pregunté, e interesado me incliné ligeramente hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

Matsuri se sacudió el cabello hacia atrás con orgullo, tras lograr captar mi atención.

―Es un chico americano de primer año que ha sido admitido en el club de fútbol de Reading; en realidad solo está en la universidad por la beca deportiva ―explicó―, debieron conocerse durante el verano, en el cursillo para alumnos extranjeros.

―Él no parece demasiado interesado ―añadió su amiga―. Quiero decir, no sé si están saliendo o no, pero a Sasori se le ha visto en muchas fiestas. Corre el rumor de que se ha liado con varias chicas.

Durante una fracción de segundo, me compadecí de Sakura. Sin embargo, gran parte de la culpa era de ella. ¿A quién se le ocurría intentar atarse en la universidad? Menos aún durante el primer año. Todo el mundo quiere experimentar en la universidad, pasarlo bien, no tener responsabilidades ni problemas… es lo lógico.

Sonreí con fingida timidez y clavé mi mirada en la amiga de Matsuri.

― ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? ―No lo he dicho ―respondió pícara―. Puedes llamarme Shion.

Terminé de beber lo poco que quedaba de mi cerveza e hice el amago de levantarme.

― ¿Queréis que continuemos la charla en casa? Está a solo dos manzanas de aquí y además, ofrecemos cerveza gratis.

Las dos chicas asintieron encantadas y Sai se mostró emocionado mientras pagábamos la cuenta. Sin embargo, Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, seguramente molesto ante la perspectiva de pasar otra noche en vela.

Nos dirigimos, sin hablar demasiado por el camino, hacia la casa que compartíamos los tres. Habíamos pasado el primer año en la residencia, al principio era complicado encontrar una vivienda en la que sentirse cómodo cuando apenas conocías a nadie. Sin embargo, al año siguiente, los tres tomamos la decisión de mudarnos. Pagando el alquiler entre todos, salía casi al mismo precio que la carcelaria residencia. Y no era comparable el nivel de libertad que ahora presidía nuestras vidas. En resumen: hacíamos lo que queríamos, cómo y cuándo queríamos.

Convivir con Naruto era sencillo. A pesar de que a simple vista podía parecer que tenía más cosas en común con Sai, no era cierto. Naruto era mi mejor amigo, el único en quién confiaría en los momentos difíciles; era una persona con los pies en la tierra, tranquilo e inteligente. Siempre mantenía la calma ante cualquier circunstancia. Sabía afrontar las cosas, admiraba eso de él.

Sai era, en pocas palabras, un puto desastre.

Pero eso sí, no existía nadie tan divertido como él. Con Sai había pasado noches increíbles. Estaba completamente loco. Era un genio del caos.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de casa, le pedí a Naruto las llaves, puesto que las mías las había perdido el fin de semana anterior en una fiesta de la que apenas recordaba nada.

―Se las dejé a Sai porque no encontraba las suyas ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Pues dame las llaves, Sai.

Extendí la mano hacia él, a la espera. Sai rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones durante más de un minuto, terminando con mi paciencia.

―No las tengo ―se palmeó también los bolsillos del trasero―. No sé dónde las he metido… Qué mierda.

― ¡Joder Sai, eran mis llaves! ―exclamó Naruto, enfadado.

― ¡Te juro que no las he perdido por ahí! ―extendió las manos en alto―. Creo que he olvidado cogerlas, eso es todo.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―repetí―. No podemos entrar y en los últimos dos años hemos llamado tantas veces al cerrajero que, en breve, podrá comprarse un puto Mercedes gracias a nosotros.

―Eh, tú no digas nada; perdiste tus llaves esta semana.

_Touché._

Respiré hondo e intenté tranquilizarme mientras Naruto se sentaba en uno de los escalones de la entrada principal. Las dos chicas nos miraban en silencio, manteniendo los brazos cruzados; no parecían sentirse especialmente cómodas.

―Voy a ver si hemos dejado alguna ventana abierta.

―Te acompaño ―dijo Sai.

Bordeamos la estructura por la derecha; era una casa de ladrillos rojos que tenía dos plantas y estaba rodeada por una pequeña porción de césped que rara vez se regaba. Cuando alcé la vista, descubrí que la ventana del cuarto de baño estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

Francamente, no era la primera vez que teníamos que entrar en nuestra propia casa como si fuésemos a robar. A decir verdad, ni siquiera era la segunda vez.

―Agáchate, voy a subir ―le dije a Sai.

Se situó de cuclillas frente a mí, permitiendo que colocase los pies sobre sus hombros e intenté sostenerme, asiendo con la punta de los dedos el poco relieve que tenían los ladrillos rojos de la fachada. Sai se fue levantando poco a poco, hasta que logré alcanzar una tubería y conseguí mantener el equilibrio. Él rió como si la situación tuviese algo de divertida.

―Ya casi llego ―le indiqué.

Estiré la mano todo lo posible hasta alcanzar la ventana. Logré apoyarme en el alfeizar, la abrí completamente y entré en el cuarto de baño.

El suelo estaba repleto de ropa sucia, toallas todavía húmedas y había agua acumulada en el lavabo tras un afeitado. Botes de todo tipo estaban dispersos por la habitación: gomina, gel, champú, desodorantes… Abrí el armario blanco del baño, saqué la cesta de la ropa y fui guardando ahí todos los trastos que encontraba a mi paso; por si acaso alguna de las chicas decidía ir al servicio.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, descubrí que las habitaciones de la planta inferior también se encontraban en un estado caótico. Escuché golpes en la puerta, de modo que me encogí de hombros ante el desastre que inundaba la casa y abrí para que pudiesen entrar.

Matsuri parecía conocer bien la vivienda, seguramente porque Sai la habría traído miró con expectación su alrededor.

―Bonita casa ―dijo mientras inspeccionaba el perímetro manteniendo el ceño fruncido―. Pero, ¿por qué está todo lleno de plantas?

―Son de Natuto ―respondí de forma autómata―. Le apasiona la botánica.

Unas arrugas se dibujaron en la frente de Naruto, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Regresó al comedor minutos después, con un refresco en la mano y le pidió a Matsuri que se levantase del sofá porque ésta se había sentado encima de sus apuntes.

―Voy a terminar el trabajo de comunicación ―dijo.

― ¿Ahora? ―alcé una ceja en alto―. No hay que entregarlo hasta la próxima semana. Tómate una cerveza. Relájate.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, ignorando mi sugerencia, antes de desaparecer en su habitación y dar un sonoro e innecesario portazo. Mi hermana solía actuar de un modo similar cuando estaba enfadada; tras convivir durante dos años con Naruto, había llegado a la conclusión de que él tenía un lado femenino.

Encendí la televisión al tiempo que Sai sacaba unas cervezas y las dejaba sobre la mesa auxiliar, frente al sofá donde estábamos sentados. Shion fingió que no tenía suficiente espacio en el sofá y colocó su pierna derecha sobre las mías, sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar. Me obligué a no apartarla, que era lo que realmente me apetecía hacer.

― ¿No tenéis vasos? ―preguntó Matsuri, tras abrir su lata de cerveza.

―Sí tenemos, pero no nos gusta fregar ―le aclaré.

Sai rió ante mi respuesta y después comenzaron a hablar de un programa de televisión que nunca había visto. Sentía la pierna adormecida. Apenas escuchaba lo que decían, por alguna razón me inquietaba la actitud de Naruto; no era extremadamente sociable pero solía ser simpático, no era habitual que se comportase de aquel modo tan… extraño. Me moví con incomodidad a la espera de que la chica captase la indirecta y dejase de apoyar su rodilla sobre mi pierna.

―Vuestro amigo es un poco raro ―comentó Shion. Bebió un trago de cerveza y señaló las numerosas plantas que invadían el comedor―. ¿Por qué tiene tantas plantas?, ¿es un obseso o algo así?

Sai me miró sin saber demasiado bien qué decir. Suspiré hondo.

―No están tan mal. ―Si tú lo dices… ―puso los ojos en blanco.

Punto final. Me levanté del sofá, dejando que la pierna de Shion cayese por inercia, y realicé _el gesto_ para que Sai se percatase_. El gesto_ consistía en masajearse ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja y significaba que había llegado la hora de despedir a nuestras invitadas.

―Esto… Naruto no se encuentra bien, así que… será mejor que dejemos la fiesta para otro día ―dijo Sai. Mentía francamente mal.

―¡Pero si solo ha pasado media hora! ―Matsuri le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sin más preámbulos, me despedí de ambas y me dirigí a la habitación de Naruto dejando a Sai con el marrón de deshacerse de ellas porque, al fin y al cabo, eran sus invitadas independientemente de que él fuese un anfitrión de mierda.

La habitación de Naruto no tenía ni una sola planta, básicamente porque a él no le gustaban. La botánica tan solo me apasionaba a mí. Me fascinaba como pocas cosas lo hacían; ¿no era increíble que de una simple semilla más un poco de agua y tierra, pudiese surgir una nueva vida?

En nuestra casa había alrededor de cincuenta plantas: enredaderas que trepaban por los redondeados pilares del comedor e incluso por la barandilla de la escalera, flores de todos los colores imaginables, plantas colgantes cuyas ramas caían desde estanterías elevadas…

Tiempo atrás, mi madre había sido una de las mejores decoradoras de jardines de toda la ciudad. Me había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre las plantas. Dedicaba gran parte de mi tiempo libre a podarlas dándole forma, regalarlas ―no era nada fácil, cada planta necesitaba una cantidad concreta de agua―, trasplantarlas… era una afición que me mantenía ocupado; me ayudaba a no pensar en nada y a dejar la mente en blanco.

Sin embargo, era un incordio que todo el mundo preguntase sobre las plantas en cuanto ponían un pie en casa, ¿qué narices les importaba? No me gustaba dar explicaciones, de modo que el año anterior había hecho una apuesta con Naruto que él terminó perdiendo. Desde entonces, siempre le señalaba directamente cuando alguien me interrogaba sobre el exceso de vegetación y él estaba obligado a mantener la boca cerrada.

Prefería proteger mi intimidad, me sentía más cómodo así.

―¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? ―preguntó Naruto, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento―. No pienso salir, tengo que terminar el trabajo.

―Ya se han marchado.

Me dejé caer sobre su cama con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y la vista fija en el techo. Advertí que Naruto se movía tras escuchar el ligero chirrido que producía la silla de ruedas.

―No hacía falta que se fueran, es solo que… últimamente me incomodan tantas visitas.

―¿Por qué? ―me incorporé ligeramente, apoyándome sobre el codo―. ¿Estás enamorado?, ¿crees que vas a suspender?, ¿te ha bajado la regla…? Vamos, sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo.

Naruto no rió ante mis palabras como pensé que haría. Dejó caer sobre la mesa el bolígrafo que sostenía en las manos y suspiró de un modo melodramático como si estuviese reviviendo la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta.

―Estoy cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo ―se mordió la uña del pulgar, con la vista clavada en el suelo―. Es como un déjà vu constante. Salimos, conocemos a unas chicas, vienen a casa…

―¿Cuál es el punto que te desagrada exactamente? ―pregunté―. A mí me parece un plan cojonudo en general. No me molestaría repetirlo durante… el resto de mi vida, por ejemplo.

―Empieza a ser aburrido, Sasuke.

―¿Te aburres de nosotros?

Tragué saliva despacio. Por extraño que pudiese parecer, siempre me había asustado perder a las pocas ―poquísimas― personas que apreciaba. No creía poder soportar que alguien de mi entorno se alejase a causa de mi forma de ser, eso tiraría por tierra todo lo que había construido durante veintiún años... A mí mismo. Y tristemente, era todo cuanto tenía o podía ofrecer. No había nada más.

―No, claro que no ―enfatizó, negando con la cabeza también―. En realidad me hubiese apetecido salir a celebrar esta noche que has quedado finalista. Nosotros tres, sin compañía.

Era posible que Naruto tuviese razón.

Sonreí aliviado tras su respuesta.

― ¿Qué te parece si salimos los tres ahora mismo? Todavía son las nueve, podemos ir a Oceans.

― ¿Prometes que no nos dejarás tirados en cuanto te cruces con una tía?

―Lo juro ―aseguré con inocencia.

―Está bien ―cerró la carpeta donde guardaba los apuntes―. Coméntaselo a Sai a ver qué dice.

Me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a salir de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta me giré hacia él y señalé su camiseta amarilla donde podía leerse: Soy un friki orgulloso.

―Romperé el trato de esta noche si sales a la calle con esa camiseta.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? ―Naruto frunció el ceño.

―Ser friki tiene su encanto solo cuando no vas anunciándolo por ahí.

.

* * *

.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el cap, sé que está algo corto pero no se preocupen que tenemos historia para rato ;) nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, lo son todo para mi :D**

**.**

**choiamberc**

**Alice Uchiha 26**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**.**

**.**

_**Katherine Gremory**_

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo chicas!**

**Sé que me retrasado con la conti (y eso que estoy en vacaciones u.u) pero es que he estado trabajando en varias cosas,**

**una de ellas una nueva historia que estoy segura les encantará! y por otro lado cosas que aquejan mi diario vivir xD**

**En fin...Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sobre todo por los (el) comentarios, les digo sinceramente que constituyen**

**una motivación fundamental para seguir la historia, que como ustedes saben al ser una adaptación requiere cierto trabajo**

**porque hay que editarla, arreglarla, darle ciertos toques, etc. y todo eso lo hago pensando en que cuando suba cada capitulo a ustedes les gustará**

**y lo expresaran así sea con un review. No me quejo, pero realmente no me molestaría recibir más :3**

**Eeeeen fin (ahora sí) espero que les gusté mucho el cap de hoy, sé que la historia va algo lenta pero les aseguro que no se arrepentirán!**

**Y nuevamente les recuerdo: **

** los personajes pertenecen a Masashi KishiTroll, perdón Kishimoto y la historia es propiedad de Alice Kellen c:**

* * *

.

Llévame a Cualquier Lugar

3

Sakura

Con sumo cuidado, extendí una capa de pintura de color morado sobre la uña del dedo índice. Me apasionaban los pintauñas de todos los colores, a excepción del negro y el rojo.

Mi aversión por el rojo era algo personal.

Sin embargo, con respecto al color negro, era un asunto bastante obvio. ¿Qué cosas positivas simbolizaba? Casi ninguna.

Años atrás, cuando era pequeña, mi madre había pintado un terrorífico cuadro donde representaba un oscuro bosque. El color que más predominaba era el negro, pero también había detalles en rojo, ya que los troncos de los árboles parecían llorar sangre. Me asustaba tanto aquella obra que empecé a sufrir pesadillas. Y a pesar de que nunca supe explicarle por qué me atemorizaba, finalmente mamá no esperó a que algún cliente se decidiese a comprarlo y terminó regalándolo. En cuanto el cuadro salió por la puerta de casa, volví a soñar con luminosos bosques encantados, repletos de hadas y simpáticos conejitos blancos.

Tristemente, no había heredado la faceta artística de mi madre, pero pintarme las uñas me parecía una actividad sumamente relajante. Requería concentración si lo hacía adecuadamente. Me mantenía ocupada alrededor de veinte minutos ―si decidía incluir dibujos podía alargarse más de una hora―. Dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo me decantaba por un color u otro. En esa ocasión elegí el morado, un color que me infundía calma y tranquilidad.

Hacía apenas una semana que el curso dio comienzo y había estado muy ocupada preparándome para el casting del concurso Joven Promesa. Redacté más de doce reportajes que acabé desechando, razón principal por la que apenas había salido del recinto universitario. Era la primera noche que iríamos a pasar un buen rato fuera de los muros de la residencia.

Durante el verano, salimos en muchas ocasiones. Recorrimos la ciudad, paseamos por las calles de Reading haciendo mil fotografías, como si fuésemos turistas; conocimos los bares más transitados, visitamos algunos museos y famosos monumentos… Todo era bastante diferente, dado que apenas había alumnos a excepción de los que asistían al curso para estudiantes extranjeros.

Pero sin duda, lo más destacable de aquel verano había sido conocer a Sasori. Era un chico americano que vivía cerca de Texas y había sido admitido en la universidad de Reading gracias a una beca deportiva, dado que era toda una promesa futbolística. Pasaba el día hablando de regates, goles, posiciones estratégicas…

Era una verdadera lástima que odiase el fútbol.

No era un odio profundo por razones concretas, sino un odio de no-entiendo-qué-hacen-detrás-de- un-balón.

Por suerte, Sasori tenía otras facetas interesantes. Era gracioso ―le encantaba contar chistes, aunque a menudo se repetía―, me gustaba su marcado acento y su forma de vestir formal. Tenía una sonrisa inocente y siempre llevaba el cabello rojizo peinado a la perfección.

El único problema era que, tras más de un mes saliendo, todavía no sabía cómo calificar nuestra relación. Entendía que hubiera sigo infantil que Sasori me dijese _Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Estoy localmente enamorado de ti…_Bien, aceptaba que ese tipo de declaraciones estaban fuera de lugar, no teníamos diez años. Es más, probablemente huiría despavorida si él llegase a pronunciar esas palabras. Sin embargo, hubiese sido interesante que cuando la gente me preguntase qué relación tenía con Sasori, pudiese haber respondido algo concreto. Nunca sabía decir si era un amigo, un amigo con derechos o un novio. Él jamás me había presentado ante sus nuevas amistades diciendo _ Chicos, esta es mi novia ._ No. Sasori simplemente comentaba _ Eh, chicos, os presento a Sakura ._

Hinata abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación, asustándome y provocando que el pincel se saliese del perímetro de la uña.

― ¡Mierda! Pásame el quitaesmalte.

― ¡Sakura, son las nueve y veinte! ―se quejó, antes de darme el frasco y un trozo de algodón.

―Ya lo sé ―respondí―. No me pongas más nerviosa, ya me estresa suficiente ir a esa fiesta… sabes que odio las multitudes. Preferiría un plan más tranquilo.

―No te preocupes, estarás conmigo ―se sentó junto a mí, en la cama―. Y también van Ino, Anko, Shizune, Karin…

Fruncí el ceño mientras guardaba el pintauñas en el neceser. Mantuve las manos en alto, para no fastidiar de nuevo la manicura, y me miré en el espejo. Llevaba un ajustado vestido negro que contrastaba con mi cabello rosa. Había pasado gran parte de la tarde probándome ropa y finalmente el modelo elegido seguía sin convencerme.

― ¡Estás estupenda! Venga, vámonos.

Suspiré con resignación y metí un paquete de caramelos M&amp;M en mi bolso, antes de salir de la habitación. Adoraba esos caramelos. La vida hubiese sido infinitamente más amarga si no existiesen M&amp;M. Siempre llevaba encima, era adicta a ellos.

Salimos del recinto de la residencia cinco minutos después y continuamos caminando calle abajo, tan solo acompañadas por el sonido de nuestros tacones repiqueteando sobre la acera. Hina me cogió del brazo y sonrió emocionada.

― ¡Todavía no puedo creer que seas finalista! Ya verás, vamos a celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Conocía a Hinata Hyuga desde que tenía uso de razón. Siempre habíamos ido juntas mientras estudiábamos en el colegio bilingüe de Francia e incluso nuestros padres eran buenos amigos. En cuanto supo que me habían concedido la beca universitaria, creó un estratégico plan para que sus padres le permitiesen estudiar en mi misma universidad.

Primero se centró en convencerlos de lo importante que era no perder contacto con el inglés, asegurándoles que el idioma se olvidaba con el paso del tiempo.

Después alegó que la experiencia le haría madurar y que, si le dejaban irse, sus notas globales no bajarían del notable. También colgó fotografías de la universidad de Reading en las paredes de su habitación, asegurando que funcionaría como publicidad _subliminal._

Por último, juró que se comportaría como una monja de clausura, básicamente.

Finalmente, sus padres aceptaron.

Los padres de Hina eran dos personas encantadoras, pero tenían serios problemas de control sobre sus dos hijas. A menudo, se agobiaba ante la extenuante presión que ejercían sobre ella. A pesar de que había cumplido los dieciocho, solían tratarla como si fuese una niña de doce años. La llamaban constantemente e incluso, de vez en cuando, también pedían hablar conmigo para investigar más a fondo si las cosas iban bien. Generalmente, su padre me interrogaba sobre los chicos y emitía un suspiro de alivio en cuanto le respondía que Hinata no estaba saliendo con nadie; como si el hecho de que algo así pudiese ocurrir fuese para él la peor de las catástrofes.

De modo que ahí estábamos, en Reading, una ciudad que me había gustado más de lo esperado, caminando hacia la discoteca Oceans donde nos esperaban los pocos estudiantes con los que habíamos entablado relación.

La puerta de Oceans estaba custodiada por dos tipos enormes, vestidos de negro de los pies a la cabeza, que nos dejaron pasar tras cobrar la entrada y revisar nuestras identificaciones, para comprobar que ambas éramos mayores de edad.

En el interior, luces de diversos colores trazaban destellos intermitentes alrededor de la primera sala de la discoteca; el brillo que emergía de los focos se entremezclaba con las sombras de los estudiantes que bailaban sin descanso, moviendo sus cuerpos al son de la música. Sonaba una canción tecno con un timo constante y repetitivo capaz de martillear cualquier mente sana. Dentro del edificio hacía calor. Muchísimo calor.

― ¿Te apetece una copa?

Sin esperar respuesta por mi parte, Hina me cogió de la mano y caminamos juntas hasta la barra. A pesar de que la zona donde servían las bebidas estaba apenas a unos metros de distancia, tardamos más de cinco minutos en llegar hasta allí; no era tarea sencilla hacerse hueco entre la gente.

La barra estaba completamente rodeada, como si allí acabase de cometerse un asesinato y los jóvenes hubiesen decidido cercarla a modo de cordón policial. El problema residía en que los clientes decidían tomarse sus copas alrededor del reducido espacio, ocupando el lugar e impidiendo que los demás pudiésemos pedir una bebida.

―Abran paso, por favor ―repetía Hina una vez tras otra, sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza―. Sí, ¿me dejas pasar? ¡Merci!, ¡obrigado!, ¡gracias!, ¡mahalo!

Nos situamos en una esquina de la barra, donde solo quedaban dos personas delante de la cola. Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor, preguntándome dónde estaría Sasori; no solo habíamos quedado con él esa noche, sino también con Ino que era nuestra compañera de habitación y con Shizune y Karin, dos chicas que habíamos conocido durante una clase de documentación e información.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―continuó preguntando Hinata.

―No ―contestó un chico, luego me miró y sonrió de un modo estúpido―. ¿Qué tal la noche, Sakura?

Pronunció mi nombre mal. Arrastró las palabras como con desgana, hasta el punto de situar el acento en la última vocal.

Hinata le señaló con desdén.

― ¿Conoces a este idiota?

Sasuke Uchiha nos miró impasible. Parecía divertirle la situación, de modo que continuó acaparando la barra con el brazo derecho apoyado sobre la repisa de madera. El chico que estaba a su lado, dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro.

―Vamos, Sasuke, déjalas pasar ―dijo el joven.

Tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules grandes y expresivos. Había algo en él que emanaba tranquilidad.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego se hizo a un lado sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando dio un paso atrás, noté que se tambaleaba. Me incliné hacia Hina para susurrarle al oído.

―Es uno de los finalistas…

Dejé de hablar cuando su amigo se presentó ante nosotras diciendo que se llamaba Naruto. Mientras Hina conversaba animadamente con él, aproveché la ocasión para acercarme un poco más a mi objetivo y logré tocar con la punta de los dedos la ansiada barra de la discoteca. Era casi un milagro. Definitivamente, Dios me amaba.

Sacudí las manos en alto, intentando llamar la atención de una de las camareras.

― ¿Qué te sirvo? ―preguntó la joven, que llevaba el cabello tintado de un estridente tono verde.

― ¡Dos cervezas! ―grité con alegría, antes de tenderle los tickets de la entrada de la discoteca para canjear el descuento que ofrecían del cuarenta por ciento, aplicable a la primera bebida.

Cuando conseguí tener una cerveza en cada mano, me sentí orgullosa de mí misma como si acabase de escalar el Everest. Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a escapar de aquella sala atestada de gente, pero Sasuke Uchiha se interpuso en mi camino.

― ¿Sabes que vas a perder, verdad?

― ¿Cómo dices?

Mantuve el ceño fruncido ante la incómoda situación. Giré la cabeza y advertí que Hina continuaba hablando con Naruto; se mostraba realmente entusiasmada y gesticulaba en exceso. Ambos se habían alejado de nosotros.

_Brilliant. _

―Digo que vas a perder el concurso. Es una pena ―dijo y luego las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. Cuando habló de nuevo, su sonrisa se tornó ligeramente lasciva y el sonido de su voz fue más ronco de lo habitual―. Aunque, si quieres, puedo consolarte cuando eso suceda.

Intenté no sonrojarme, tras advertir las intenciones que escondían sus palabras.

― ¿Estás borracho?

―Es posible ―se encogió de hombros e intentó quitarme una cerveza de las manos, como si fuese de su propiedad. En cualquier otra situación le habría ofrecido, pero no después de pasar una odisea para conseguir pedir en la barra y, como extra, soportar el molesto timbre de su voz hilando frases sin sentido.

―Ya veo que bebes a dos manos ―farfulló Sasuke.

―Es para olvidar las tonterías que estás diciendo ―y con un movimiento sutil, aparté las cervezas de su alcance retirando el brazo hacia atrás―. ¿Por qué no te compras tú una?

―Es agradable compartir, Sakura ―respondió entrecerrando los ojos―. Y ya que compartimos las ganas de ganar el concurso, deberíamos añadir también una cerveza. Es más, ahora que lo pienso, tú y yo podríamos compartir momentos muy interesantes.

Sus últimas palabras fueron apenas un susurro. Me pregunté si era una especie de insinuación o si estaba empezando a delirar. Busqué rápidamente con la mirada a Hinata, que cada vez se alejaba más de nosotros mientras charlaba animada con el tal Naruto.

Cuando volví a clavar los ojos en el idiota que tenía delante, advertí que alzaba la vista hacia el techo de la discoteca, que era negro y liso en su totalidad. Lo observó con detenimiento durante unos instantes, ladeando la cabeza. Seguí su mirada, intentando descubrir qué era lo que llamaba su atención. Allí no había nada fuera de lo normal.

― ¿Qué se supone que estás mirando? ―pregunté finalmente.

―El techo ―respondió casi de un modo irascible, como si la respuesta fuese totalmente lógica.

―Deberías dejar de beber ―le aconsejé.

―Sí ―sonrió de lado―. Y tú deberías dejar de ser tan aburrida. Relájate, chica.

Cuando pasé por su lado, me contuve para no darle un codazo. Interrumpí la fantástica conversación que Hinata mantenía con Naruto y le rogué que nos marchásemos en busca de nuestros amigos. Ella sacó su teléfono móvil y le pidió su número de teléfono con total naturalidad, sin un atisbo de vergüenza. Y a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, pude advertir cómo él se sonrojaba_. Quel amour_.

Ambos se despidieron y, sin más interrupciones, logramos avanzar entre el gentío y dirigirnos hacia otra sala mucho más tranquila, donde sonaba música de los ochenta. Suspiré aliviada cuando la canción tecno se tornó casi inaudible.

―Hina, sé que ese tipo parece inofensivo, pero ves con cuidado. No me da confianza que sea amigo de Sasuke.

―Se llama Naruto ―puntualizó ella―. Y es muy lindo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero cuando distinguí en alto la mano de Ino, cambié rápidamente de actitud. Mientras nos acercábamos, busqué con la mirada a Sasori hasta que logré encontrarlo. Estaba bailando con una chica morena. Una-chica-que-no-era-yo_. Logiquement_.

Respiré hondo. No quería comportarme como una paranoica, pero es que… ¿no era lamentable que no pudiese saber si ese chico era mi novio o, por el contrario, estaba libre para todas las demás?

― ¡Pensábamos que no llegaríais nunca! ―gritó Ino, al tiempo que saludábamos a Shizune y Karin.

Ino comenzó a bailar como si se hubiese vuelto loca tras encontrarnos, danzaba de un lado a otro moviendo las caderas al son de la música. Miré de reojo a Sasori, que se había alejado más del grupo y no se había percatado de nuestra llegada, puesto que seguía divirtiéndose con una desconocida. Volví a centrar la vista en Ino. No sería yo quien le dijese a Sasori: _Hola, estoy aquí, ¿puedes dignarte a saludarme? ¡Merci!. _

Bebí un trago largo de cerveza y opté por fingir que no me importaba ser completamente ignorada. Ino cogió mi mano y me tiró hacia ella mientras continuaba sacudiéndose al compás de la música. Intenté imitar sus movimientos. Pasados unos primeros instantes de vergüenza y timidez, empecé a divertirme de verdad, a pesar de que había perdido de vista a Sasori. Tanto Hina como Shizune se unieron a nosotras formando un pequeño círculo en la pista de baile mientras Karin, algo más alejada, hablaba con un chico.

Meses atrás, cuando descubrimos que debíamos compartir la habitación de la residencia con otra chica más, entramos en estado de pánico. Nos preocupaba no conectar con nuestra nueva compañera y habíamos pasado el verano, durante el curso para extranjeros, imaginando cómo sería ella. Sin embargo, tras conocer a Ino en octubre, todas nuestras dudas desaparecieron. Fue algo así como _una amistad a primera vista._

Ino vivía en el sur de Inglaterra, concretamente en Leeds. Ella era realmente encantadora. Pasase lo que pasase, siempre estaba sonriendo y lograba contagiar ese positivismo que le caracterizaba.

Solía bailar constantemente. Y también cantaba. A menudo, mientras se duchaba, escuchábamos sus conciertos particulares desde la habitación. Sentía absoluta fascinación por David Bowie y alegraba nuestras mañanas cuando comenzaba a tararear _"There's a starman waiting in the sky. He'd like to come and meet us, but he thinks he'd blow our minds. There's a starman waiting in the sky..." _

En la pista de baile, empezó a sonar una balada de Scorpions y un chico muy alto y excesivamente delgado, logró introducirse en nuestro círculo y bailó la canción con nosotros. Nos partíamos de risa. Él fingía que tenía un micrófono en las manos y, tras cantarle a Hina parte de la canción, se acercó a mí.

Justo en ese instante, noté cómo unas manos me rodeaban la cintura por la espalda.

―Ya creía que no vendrías ―sentí su aliento cálido en la nuca y me separé del grupo de chicas.

Sasori me miraba sonriente. No me sorprendió que pareciese feliz, teniendo en cuenta lo fantásticamente bien que se lo había pasado junto a la otra chica. Estaba sudado y durante unos instantes la idea de tocarlo me dio repelús. Tiró de mi mano hacia él, hasta que choqué contra su pecho de un modo brusco, y luego me besó.

El beso sabía salado, como a sudor. Me separé de Sasori en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

―Te he visto bailando con una chica y no quería interrumpir ―dije con un tono neutro, intentando sonar casual como si estuviese hablándole del tiempo atmosférico.

―Sakura, cariño, tú puedes interrumpirme cuando quieras.

―Eh, ¿gracias?

Odiaba la palabra cariño. Me sonaba falsa, forzada y ridícula. Yo nunca la usaba, aunque solía fingir que no me molestaba cuando alguien me llamaba así.

Seguía notando el desagradable sabor salado del beso de Sasori, de modo que busqué en mi bolso hasta dar con el paquete de M&amp;M. Cogí una bolita azul de chocolate con leche y me la metí en la boca. Mejor, mucho mejor.

― ¿Vamos a pedir algo?

―Ya me he bebido una cerveza, pero te acompaño ―respondí.

Sasori entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la sala de música tecno; volver a ese lugar de nuevo era una tortura lenta y dolorosa. La sala de los ochenta estaba casi vacía, pero aun así podrían haberse dignado a poner allí también un servicio de bebidas. Intentábamos avanzar hacia la multitud, cuando una chica tropezó frente a mí y me tiró encima su cubata. Fantástico. Estaba completamente empapada. Creí que la noche no podría empeorar más, pero entonces distinguí a Sasori riéndose mientras me miraba. Sí, sí podía empeorar.

― ¿Te parece gracioso?

―Lo siento, cariño ―se tapó la boca con la mano para disimular otra estúpida risita. La chica que me había tirado el cubata encima, había desaparecido sin siquiera disculparse. Conseguí encontrar en mi bolso un paquete de pañuelos y me sequé el cuello y la zona del escote como buenamente pude.

―Creo que es hora de que me marche ―le comenté a Sasori.

― ¡Pero si la noche acaba de empezar! ―protestó―. Vamos, Sakura, solo es un poco de bebida, no es para tanto…

Me planteé el hecho de pedirme otra cerveza para poder derramársela a él por encima y comprobar si realmente carecía de importancia sentir cómo la ropa se pegaba a la piel casi con desesperación. Respiré hondo.

―Tu puedes quedarte ―dije de mala gana―. Llamaré a Hina.

―Eres la mejor.

Se acercó y me besó de nuevo. Al parecer no era consciente de que, en esos momentos, fantaseaba con asesinarle de un modo lento y cruel. Giré sobre mis talones y, sin antes despedirme de Sasori comencé a caminar decidida hacia la puerta de salida como si fuese la luz al final de un túnel infernal. La joven se recepción se ofreció a ponerme un sello de la discoteca por si deseaba regresar y deseché su ofrecimiento sin disminuir la velocidad de mis pasos. Pedí mi chaqueta en el guardarropa y agradecí lo cálida que era. Cuando salí al exterior, me sentí profundamente aliviada.

El aire frío de la noche logró calmarme. Había bastante gente en la acera porque dentro de la discoteca no se permitía fumar. Saqué mi paquete de M&amp;M y me comí una bolita verde mientras llamaba a Hina.

― ¿Dónde estás?

―No te escucho bien ―dije. Su voz era casi inaudible a causa del elevado volumen de la música―. Quiero irme a casa. Tú quédate, puedo coger un taxi.

―Voy contigo. ¿Dónde estás?

―Fuera. Te espero en la puerta.

Antes siquiera de que pudiese colgar, advertí que una mano intrusa pretendía quitarme mi paquete de caramelos. Cuando descubrí quién era el ladrón, puse los ojos en blanco. Esa sí era definitivamente una noche horrible.

― ¿Tampoco puedes permitirte unos caramelos?

Guardé los M&amp;M en mi bolso para que no pudiese alcanzarlos. Sasuke me miró sonriente. Un chico peli-negro, seguramente otro de sus amigos, estaba apoyado en la pared y nos observaba risueño mientras se fumaba un cigarro y tirabuzones de humo ondeaban sobre su cabeza.

―He bebido demasiado, necesito un poco de azúcar ―dijo.

Sasuke Uchiha se sacudió el pelo con despreocupación y algunos mechones negros se deslizaron por su frente. Le miré de arriba abajo. Tenía unos brazos bien torneados, era alto y los vaqueros que llevaba parecían haber sido hechos a medida pero, siendo justa, en la universidad había infinidad de chicos dignos de mirar, así que no entendía la fama que Sasuke tenía entre las chicas… hasta que alcé la mirada hacia su rostro y descubrí dos cosas.

En primer lugar, los lugares cerrados no le sentaban nada bien porque hasta el momento no había advertido que tenía unas pestañas largas y negras que enmarcaban los ojos negros más impactantes que había visto jamás. Y, en segundo lugar, esos impresionantes ojos estaban mirando fijamente mi escote.

Ante su indiscreción, me llevé las manos al pecho en un acto reflejo.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

―Tú también me estabas mirando ―se encogió de hombros. Al parecer, le apasionaba encogerse de hombros, como si las situaciones que desencadenaban sus actos no tuviesen nada que ver con él.

―Al menos podrías disimular un poco ―protesté.

― ¿Me das un caramelo?

Tardé unos segundos en decidir si se estaba burlando de mí o si su comportamiento se debía al alcohol. La imagen de Sasuke Uchiha caminando con elegancia sobre el escenario mientras realizaba su reportaje, empezaba a distorsionarse.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, saqué el paquete de caramelos de mi bolso y automáticamente él extendió la palma de su mano hacia mí.

― ¿Prometes que me dejarás en paz?

―Oui ―respondió sonriente.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina. No me hizo ninguna gracia su afirmación en francés.

Dejé caer sobre su mano cuatro bolitas rojas. Él las observó con detenimiento.

― ¿Por qué todas son rojas? ―preguntó. Encima tenía el descaro de quejarse.

―Son las únicas que no me gustan.

Se metió uno de los caramelos en la boca y sonrió.

―Todas saben igual, solo se diferencian por el colorante.

―Lo sé.

Encontré en el paquete otras tres bolitas rojas y se las di, mientras divisaba a Hina saliendo de la puerta de la discoteca con expresión de preocupación. Cogió mi mano en cuanto me alcanzó.

― ¿Ha ocurrido algo, Sakura?, ¿no estabas con Sasori?

― ¿Quién es Sasori? ―preguntó Sasuke, con los ojos entrecerrados, sin dejar de zamparse un caramelo tras otro. Ambas le ignoramos.

―Simplemente quiero volver a la residencia ―dije― Me he agobiado y estoy cansada.

―Está bien, vamos.

Le di la espalda a Sasuke, sin tomarme la molestia de despedirme, y avancé junto a Hinata calle abajo. Ella comenzó a contarme todo lo que había hablado con Naruto. Y me relajó escuchar su cálida y familiar voz, mientras caminábamos.

.

* * *

.

**Nuevamente espero que les guste el cap, discuplen los errores si los hay, y trataré (de verdad que si) de subir conti más pronto, espero ansiosa sus reviews y por estos días espero estar subiendo la nueva historia :D**

**.**

**d . lau**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**.**

**.**

_**Katherine Gremory**_


End file.
